His Sister's Best Friend
by kdr2730
Summary: Mike has feelings for Hanna, who is going through a rough break up. Hanna doesn't want to trust another guy, but Mike Montgomery is worming his way into her heart despite the walls she has built up.
1. Sleeping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

* * *

Caleb is gone. Hanna is devastated. Spencer, Emily and Aria didn't know how to help their friend. The guy who had been her whole world for the past 3 years was gone. He didn't want them to have any contact and wouldn't answer when Hanna would call him. It had gotten so bad that he had changed his number.

Mike Montgomery was sitting at home doing homework when Aria came in, "Hey are you going to see Hanna today?" he asked her curious.  
"I was planning on going by later, why?" Aria responded  
"Just wondering. I know she is going through a lot and I thought that maybe she could use a different face around."  
"Mike do you like Hanna?"  
"No! Why would you ask that?"  
"Because it seems like you care about her as more than a friend." Aria retorted to her brother's outburst.  
"Would it be such a bad thing if I did like her? I mean you're dating Alison's older brother and she always forbid that."  
"No it wouldn't be. I think it would be good for Hanna to be around a guy for a little bit, but be careful she is in a bad place right now and says a lot of mean and hurtful things."  
"Good to know. Do you have homework for her?"  
Aria handed Mike her friend's homework and went upstairs to her room. Pulling out her phone she texted Spencer and Emily and told them that she wasn't going to go see Hanna that night. They both agreed, Hanna had been getting worse and being around her was becoming difficult. The girls knew she needed time and wanted to help but space was also needed to heal a broken heart.

Caleb sat in his apartment in Ravenswood and couldn't stop staring at his phone. He kept waiting for it to ring, but it never did. Ever since he had left Rosewood he left out of place and alone. In Rosewood was the girl he was in love with, the girl who held his heart and the one whose heart he had broken two months ago. It was hard to not call Hanna and tell her he was sorry and that he wanted to be in her life, but he knew that having a clean break was for the best.

Ashley Marin opened the door to find not her daughters best friends but Aria's younger brother, "Mike what are you doing here?" she asked looking for the girls.  
"Aria couldn't make it tonight so she asked me to bring Hanna her stuff." Mike answered evenly hoping to come across to eager.  
"Oh, okay. Well Hanna is up in her room. It's the second door on the left." She told the young boy as he came inside.  
Ashley watched as Mike climbed the stairs and tried not to smile. She knew that he wasn't there just to give Hanna her homework, he was there to see her. It had been written all over his face even though he had tried desperately to hide it.

Mike climbed the stairs in the Marin house and felt very uncomfortable. He had a crush on Hanna for as long as he could remember, it was almost like repeating what his sister had gone through with Jason DiLaurentis, but Aria was okay with this. Standing outside Hanna's room Mike felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Raising his hand he knocked on the door. When he didn't hear an answer he slowly opened it, "Hanna, it's Mike, Aria's little brother. She wanted me to bring you your homework." He said slowly entering her room.

Hanna was just lying on her bed. She felt like she had no more tears left in her body. The past two months had been the hardest in her life. Losing Caleb felt like she didn't have a reason to go on anymore. Her friends were doing their best to make her feel better, but it didn't help that they all had happy relationships, even Aria who had finally started to date Jason. Closing her eyes she heard someone knock on her door, but not wanting to talk she didn't say anything. Apparently the person thought that meant it was okay for them to come in, but her heart fluttered a little when she found out it was Mike Montgomery. For years he had just been Aria's little brother and nothing more, but lately he had become a good guy with the guidance from Jason, Toby and Caleb. He had started to stand up for Aria with the whole Ezra Fitz thing and he wanted to make her proud.

Not wanting to talk Hanna kept her back to Mike until she felt her bed shit under her. Soon Mike's arm was around her middle holding her. He didn't say anything. Letting her mind and body relax Hanna let Mike hold her until she fell asleep in his arms. It was the first time in the past two months she actually felt comforted.

Mike could tell when he entered Hanna's room that she didn't want to talk, but he wasn't quite ready to leave so he joined her on her bed and held her. It took her a few minutes to warm up to him but once she did it was the best feeling in the world. Relaxing against Hanna's warm body Mike let himself drift off to sleep.

Ashley Marin was curious as to why the younger Montgomery hadn't come down yet and when she went to Hanna's room to find out she saw the nicest sight. It was her daughter fast asleep being held by Mike who was also fast asleep. She had known a few years ago that Mike had gone through a rough patch in his life but turned it around and as she stood in the door way of her daughter's room she wondered if he was the perfect person to help Hanna through this problem. Getting her phone out she snapped a picture of the pair and sent it to Aria with a smiley face as the message.

Aria was surprised when she got a picture message from Ashley Marin, Hanna's Mom, but was happy when she noticed that it was of Mike and Hanna. Both were peacefully asleep. It was sweet and strange to see but something she hoped happened more often.

A few hours later Hanna woke up being incredibly warm. She was used to be warm when she slept but this was over the normal amount. Rolling over she nudged a harder body. Opening her eyes she looked at Mike Montgomery who was still fast asleep his hand resting easily on her hip. Looking at him she wondered why she had never seen this way before, he didn't look like Aria's little brother, but like a cute guy who could help her move on. She knew better than to use him because that could ruin her friendship with Aria, but she did realize that he had just helped her sleep for the first time in so long. Snuggling into him with her head on his chest she feel back to sleep wondering if Mike would ever leave her the way Caleb had.


	2. Comforting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

I have had requests for an update and I had some free time so here is chapter 2. I know this will not happen for this whole story so please be patient in between my updates.

_NO UGLY REVIEWS! I will delete them. Just because you don't agree with someone else do not confront them in through my story. I have already deleted an ugly review so don't think I won't. I want this to be a story that people can enjoy. Yes I do know that on the show they haven't had any scenes but I have not read the books so I do not know how they are in them. _

* * *

Mike woke up around 10 p.m. to Hanna gently snoring. Her head was resting on his chest and he was warm. Slowly he shifted out of her arms, kissed her on the head and covered her up. When she rolled over he left. Walking down the stairs he ran into Ashley Marin who was seemed to waiting for him.

"I won't say a word." She told him.  
"Thank you. I just didn't want her to be alone." Mike said looking at his feet nervous.  
"I thank you for that. I think that this is the first time she has slept well since Caleb left."  
"Maybe she doesn't need to talk about it, but just to know that someone will be there to hold her and help her through." Mike suggested.  
"I think you are on to something there."  
"Okay. Good night Ms. Marin."  
"Good night Mike." She said closing the front door.

When Mike walked out the front door his phone beeped with a message from Aria, _your backpack is behind the tree in Hanna's front yard. You have been at Nick's studying for your chemistry test on Friday._ Walking towards the tree he found his backpack with his chemistry book and everything he would need to make the lie go over. Grabbing it he walked home and was ready to face his parents.

"Where have you been?" Ella Montgomery asked her son when he came through the front door.  
"Nick's. We were studying for our Chemistry test on Friday. He didn't understand the new equations that we learned today on how to calculate the mass of atoms and I did so he asked if I could come over and help him." Mike said evenly.  
"Okay." His Mom responded.  
"That's it? I'm not going to get the third degree?" He asked.  
"No, I wanted to see if what you told me was what Aria did." She responded walking back into the kitchen.

After his talk with his Mom he headed upstairs and stopped by Aria's room, "Why did you text me?" he asked sitting on her bed.  
"Because I got a text from Hanna's Mom with a pic of you two and I was happy. You did more for her this afternoon than the three of us have since Caleb left and I didn't want to see you get in trouble with Mom and Dad about leaving the house." She explained not looking up from her homework.  
"Do you think Mom and Dad will ever move on from the whole lacrosse team thing?" he asked  
"What do you think?" Aria said looking at him, "I mean come on. Dad won't even let Jason and I be alone together when he is home."  
"True." Mike said smiling. "Thanks again. I would have been caught if you hadn't texted me." He said standing by her door, "But I am curious, how did you get my backpack to Hanna's if you never left the house?"  
"Jason." She said with sly smile.  
Mike was glad that his sister had found a guy who made her so happy.

Hanna woke up to an empty room and bed. She felt lonely again but then she found the note from Mike explaining that he had gone home and would come by tomorrow if she would allow him too. Her heart fluttered again. _Stop that_, she thought. She was not going to allow herself to fall for someone else no matter how sweet they were. Caleb had broken her heart and she didn't want to go through this kind of pain again, but something was different about Mike. Looking at his note she felt content and like she was beginning to mend. He hadn't done anything but hold her but maybe that was just what she needed.

Pulling out her phone she texted Aria, _Can we talk tomorrow at school? Just you and me._ She sent.  
_Of course. Is this about Mike and this afternoon?_ Aria responded.  
_How did you know?_ (Hanna)  
_Your Mom sent me a picture message with a pic of you two cuddling and sleeping. I'm not mad Hanna. Actually I'm glad if he helped make you feel better. _(Aria)_  
He did. I wish I had been the one to tell you but I guess my Mom knew you wouldn't be mad. Are you sure you're okay with whatever happened this afternoon? _(Hanna)_  
Hanna I can't hold you having a broken heart against you and I won't hold anything about Mike against you. Just please don't hurt my little brother. He's in a good place finally and I know he has feelings for you. _(Aria)_  
I'll do my best Aria. Thank you. Can we still talk tomorrow? _(Hanna)_  
Of course J _ (Aria)

Thinking about the conversation with her friend Hanna got off her bed and started to pack away the things that Caleb had given her over the past three years. She started with the things that were oldest. Spencer had been telling her for weeks that she needed to box away the memories but as she put them in a box she remembered how she had felt with each of them.

Stopping she walked towards her computer and pulled up her email and composed one to Caleb:

Caleb: I know you think you did this all for me, but how am I supposed to feel. You just left and took my heart with you. Would you even care if I started to see someone else? What if I fall in love again, are you going to come back and want me back then? I just don't understand how us having no contact is going to help either of us move on. For all I know you have already but I have spent the past two months looking at every memory you and I made over the past three years and crying my eyes out. I'm to the point that I don't think I can cry anymore. I just want to feel whole again. I truly believed that you and I were going to be the ones to make my friends jealous but we weren't, you left. A part of me wants to hate you but I don't think I'll ever be able to. You were my first love, my first everything actually. I gave you everything I had and it feels as though you took it for granted. I wish I could talk to you once more and tell you all of this in person, but I can't.  
Hanna.

Closing the email without sending it, Hanna shut down her computer and went back to sorting the memories that were left behind. Slowly she came more to grip with the fact that Caleb was gone and never coming back.


	3. Realizing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I hope you are enjoying it. _

So updates are going to be coming weekly since I'm back at school and classes have begun. If I finish one ahead of schedule I will probably post it.

* * *

Caleb was sitting in his apartment about to go to bed when his computer screen lit up. Walking over he realized he had gotten an email from Hanna. It was the only form of communication he hadn't changed when he left Rosewood. It was the one thing he couldn't bear to get rid of. The memories that he had shared with Hanna were all attached to that email. Sitting down he opened the message and started to read. Almost punching his computer screen Caleb wanted to know who was moving in on Hanna and why. She was his, or at least she used to be. By the end of the message he realized what a mess he had left behind him, but he also knew that if he went back to Rosewood he would only do more damage. Rereading Hanna's email he realized that he needed to know she was being taken care of and by whom. While it hurt to think that someone else was in Hanna's arms and helping her move on, he was almost thankful to the person.

Shutting down his computer Caleb pulled out his cell phone and texted the one friend of Hanna's whose number he had kept, Aria Montgomery's. Selecting her number, _Hey Aria, it's Caleb. Please don't tell Hanna I contacted you. I got an email from her and I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me,_ he sent and hoped that she hadn't gone to bed.  
A few minutes passed and his phone vibrated, _Hey Caleb. I won't say a word. What do you want to know_,Aria had sent him.  
Thinking of his response he sent back,_ Who is the guy that Hanna is moving on with? She sent me an emai,l I'm sure by mistake, but it said something about a guy. I know I don't have a right to ask but I just…  
Caleb, you don't really have a right to ask anymore. But it was Mike. He has had a crush on Hanna for years and now he just went to drop off homework and ended up holding her._ Aria sent back with a somber tone for a text message.  
_Your little brother Mike? Wow. Okay. Thank you for telling me. Keep an eye on Hanna for me, but please don't tell me when she is happy again,_ Caleb sent back and set down his phone not expecting a response.  
_Caleb she still loves you. I'm sure she didn't mean to send you an email. Right now she is upset and Mike just held her and helped her sleep for the first time in two months. Please don't think that just because he was around her she is suddenly better because that isn't true, _Aria sent him.

Looking at the last message Aria had sent him Caleb had never felt worse about his decision. He knew leaving would cause problems, but he was glad that not everyone of Hanna's friends hated him. It was their right to hate him because he had hurt their friend, but at least Aria could still be somewhat civil. Not knowing how to handle the news that it was her little brother that had Hanna questioning if she could move on, Caleb turned off his light and laid down, hoping that the next morning he would think a little less about one Hanna Marin.

* * *

Mike woke up slightly happier than he had in the past few weeks. The night before he had finally been able to admit to someone that he liked Hanna. While he knew that she probably would never feel the same way it was nice to know that he could help her. Grabbing his phone he sent her a quick text hoping it would put at least a temporary smile on her face, _Good morning. I hope your day is good._ While it was a simple text he wished with all his might that it would result in a smile his way at school that day. Leaving his room ready for the day he headed downstairs behind Aria who looked worried about something.

"Aria, what's wrong?" he asked as they walked into the kitchen  
"Caleb texted me last night. Hanna sent him an email." Aria told him with worried eyes.  
"What did he want?" Mike asked angrily. There was no way he was going to let Caleb Rivers anywhere nears Hanna's heart again.  
"Before you go all macho guy. I don't think Hanna realizes she sent him that email. But apparently it had something about another guy in it." Aria said looking at him, "He asked who the guy was."  
"Did you tell him it was me?"  
"Yes. But don't worry Caleb won't be returning to Rosewood."  
"I just don't understand why he would need to know that. It's not his business if Hanna moves on."  
"Mike, he loves her still. He knows he doesn't have the right to ask, but that doesn't stop the pain of losing someone to someone else. Just please don't mention anything to Hanna."  
"I won't. I don't want to see her upset anymore."  
"Neither do I."

Standing in the kitchen Mike couldn't help but worry about Caleb returning to Rosewood. If he ever did then Mike knew his shot at Hanna would disappear. When Caleb had first moved to Rosewood Mike had hated him because he had gotten Hanna with little to no effort, but as he had watched them he realized how happy she was and began to actually like the guy. Going through finding out he was bipolar had lost him a lot of friends but Caleb, Jason and Toby had stepped in and showed him that just because he had gotten into trouble didn't mean he was bad news. It had been reassuring to know that he had some pretty awesome guys on his side along with his own cheerleader in Aria.

Hanna woke up to a sweet text message from Mike and smiled. Walking downstairs she couldn't help but feel a little better. It was like a weight had been lifted. Getting ready for school Hanna had her routine which included checking her email. When she pulled up her account and looked at her saved messages she noticed that the one from the night before wasn't in the folder. Frantically she searched for it and found that she had actually sent it to Caleb. While that upset her she noticed that it had a blue flag next to it so Caleb had read the email. Sitting back in her chair she felt the onslaught of tears coming. He was never supposed to get that email. He wasn't supposed to know how hurt she was. And he definitely wasn't supposed to know that someone had helped her come to grips with him leaving. She wanted him to feel guilty for leaving her. It was the only consolation to him being gone was that he would never be as happy as they had been together.

Grabbing her stuff Hanna headed for her front door. Practically sprinting to her car she knew she needed a hug from the one person who had helped her more than her own friends. Arriving at school she found Mike standing with Aria. Since she had texted Aria and they had talked she just ran to Mike and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry. It didn't even take a Mike a second to react, she felt his arms come around her and soon he was resting his head on hers and letting her cry. Tightening her arms around his neck she tried to be as close to him as possible.


	4. Ignoring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment.**

Here is this chapter. As I have said before I'm sorry they are only going to be coming weekly. I'm back at school so that has priority.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Aria didn't say anything when Hanna wrapped her arms around Mike. It was beyond obvious that she had discovered that she had in fact sent the email to Caleb instead of just saving it. Watching Mike hold Hanna, Aria realized how much Caleb, Jason and Toby had taught him. He wasn't saying anything, just holding her close and letting her cry. It was heart breaking because yesterday Hanna had seemed to make progress towards letting Caleb go, but now seemed to back to at square one.

Putting her hand on her friends shoulder, "Hanna we can talk after school or whenever you're ready, okay." Hanna just nodded her head and kept her arms tightly around Mike. Aria turned to walk away and caught her other friends stares, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Walking towards them, "Don't say anything about it to her. She's having a rough time." Aria warned and walked inside.

Mike had been completely shocked when Hanna had come to him. It's not that he isn't happy to be holding her but her friends could easily see them. This was all new to him. Jason walked by and gave him a funny look but something in that look told him he was doing a good job. Hanna had slowly started to stop crying, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked into her hair.  
"NO!" Hanna said angrily.  
"Okay." Mike answered a little hurt.  
"I'm sorry Mike. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just…" she said trying to explain but more tears came.

Pulling her close again Mike led Hanna over to a shaded part of the school yard and sat down. Hanna settled herself between his legs with her face hidden in his shoulder. Rubbing her back Mike let her know it was okay for her cry, he wouldn't walk away or ask questions. Resting his head on top of hers, Mike felt Hanna wrap her arms around his middle and hug him close. Tightening his arms around her, the two shared an awkward looking hug, but it wasn't for them.

Hanna had no idea why being in Mike Montgomery's arms was comforting, but it was. Being there she felt safe and protected much like she had in Caleb's arms. As she sat between Mike's legs she let her mind drift back to what it had been like to be with Caleb. He had always been there to protect her, love her and most of all show her that he needed her also. Now he was gone. The hole he had left in her heart she didn't want to fill. She didn't want to get hurt like this again, but Aria's little brother was working his way into that hole.

Shifting Hanna looked up at Mike and could see the affection in his eyes. For the first time in two months that look didn't make Hanna cry, it made her nervous. She had told Aria she wouldn't hurt Mike, but she couldn't, no wouldn't, let him into her heart. Dealing with this broken heart made her want to become a heartless bitch like Ali had been. That way when something did go wrong she could just blame the other person. Pulling away Hanna quickly stood up.

"Hanna. Are you okay?" Mike asked quickly as Hanna turned away from him.  
"I'm fine." She snapped and walked away.  
"I…" Mike stammered to the blonde's fleeing back.

Mike was so confused. One minute Hanna was clinging to him like he was her lifeline and the next she couldn't get away from him fast enough. Watching her walk away almost killed him. He didn't know what he had done to make her go, but he was determined to find out.

Hanna didn't look over her shoulder; because she knew if she did she would go back to Mike's comforting arms and open her heart up to him. That was one thing she couldn't afford to do anymore. Pulling open the school door she disappeared inside without seeing how upset Mike really was.

Walking into class she avoided eye contact with Aria. She didn't know how to explain what had just happened in the school yard. As she got her stuff out her phone buzzed, _Is everything okay? You look upset, _Aria had sent her. Looking back at her friend, _Everything is fine. I just need to talk to you. Like pronto_ she sent back. She knew it would better to tell Aria sooner rather than later. _Okay we can talk at lunch. We'll ditch Spencer and Emily. BTW they saw you hug Mike._ Aria responded. _Great. Just fucking great_ Hanna sent back.

While she knew that Aria would want to kill her for hurting Mike and somewhat leading him on she was more worried about Emily and Spencer asking questions. Spencer had had a really hard time letting Aria date Jason. She had lost the fight because Jason had told Aria he loved her in front of all of them, it had been one of the sweetest moments Hanna had seen them share. And believe her they had a lot of sweet moments.

Aria sat in her class staring at Hanna. Mike had texted her asking if Hanna was alright. This had her worried. She had warned Hanna not to hurt Mike. Staring at her friends back she didn't know what to do. Being brokenhearted over one guy doesn't make it alright to hurt another. Pulling out her phone she stared at the picture she had snapped of Mike holding Hanna before school had started. Putting it in a text she sent it to two people, Hanna and Caleb. Hanna's message said, _I don't know what happened outside but please before you really tear my brothers heart out and stomp on it look at his face in this picture. He cares about you Hanna and just wants you to be happy. _ Caleb's message was a little different, _I know you said to not tell you when Hanna is happy but please look at this picture. She isn't happy moving on Caleb. She is going to break Mike's heart because hers is broken. I know you can't come back here and contacting her would only make it worse, I don't know what I'm asking honestly but please._

Feeling her phone buzz Hanna pulled it out to a picture message from Aria. Opening it she felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. It was pain she didn't want to experience anymore. Looking back at her friend, Hanna knew Aria was just being a protective big sister. Staring at the picture she could see that Mike really did care about her. Putting her phone away she tried to concentrate on class and not on how to handle what she didn't want to feel and how her heart was really feeling.

Caleb pulled his phone to a picture text from Aria. Feeling a little more than apprehensive he opened the text to a picture of Mike holding Hanna. He knew why Mike was but it didn't stop the painful break he felt. When he read the message he knew what Aria wasn't able to ask. She wanted him to give Hanna permission to move on and be happy. Staring at the picture he knew he needed to do just that but he couldn't bring himself to go to his computer. Not yet anyway. He needed time to move on also.


	5. Breaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

* * *

When lunch arrived Hanna was nervous. She knew she needed to face both Mike and Aria. It was something she wasn't nearly prepared to do. Deciding against facing them at lunch she walked out towards her car.

"I figured you were going to avoid me." She heard Aria say from behind her. Turning around she faced her friend.  
"I'm sorry. I just…" Hanna stammered looking at the ground.  
"It's okay Han. I just want to know what happened. I just saw Mike. He looks destroyed."  
"I didn't… I…" Hanna tried to say but tears started to come down.

Aria walked to her friend and pulled her into a hug, "Come on let's eat off campus today." She said leading Hanna to her car. The girls decided on the town café for lunch. They ate in silence while Aria waited for Hanna to explain.

"Promise not to be mad?" Hanna asked.  
"I can't promise till I know what is going on." Aria said evenly.  
"I can't date Mike."  
"Hanna you told me you wouldn't hurt him." Aria accused.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't… I never meant… I just…" Hanna tried.  
"Never meant what? To hurt my little brother?" Aria said angrily, "Look I understand having a broken heart but that does not give you the right to break someone else's." She said standing up.  
"Aria, please."  
"No, Hanna. Right now I just want to go make sure Mike is okay. When you decide to give me the real reason I'll listen."

Aria left Hanna sitting in the café by herself. While sitting there watching her friend walk away Hanna felt alone again. She knew she needed to explain why she didn't want to date Mike. It wasn't because he wasn't a great guy cause he is. Closing her eyes Hana tried to come up with a solid reason to keep her heart closed off to Mike. The worst part of this was that she couldn't. He had made her feel better in a matter of two days when her best friends had been trying for months. It wasn't fair to him for him to not know what was going on. Leaving the café Hanna walked back to school and thought about what she was going to tell Mike.

Mike had seen Hanna and Aria leave campus for lunch. He had been hoping to talk to Hanna. After this morning he was severely confused. Things had been going great between them and then all the sudden Hanna was pulling a 180 and leaving him high and dry. When he saw her walking back onto campus he felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. Walking towards her he wasn't sure what he was going to say but he had to do something.

"Hanna." He said nervously.  
"Oh Mike. I was going to look for you after school." Hanna said surprised.  
"We could talk now." He offered not wanting her to walk away.  
"I guess it should be sooner rather than later."  
"That doesn't sound good."  
"Mike, you're a great guy. I just…" Hanna started and Mike looked down at his shoes.  
"You just don't see me that way because I'm Aria's little brother." He finished for her.  
Putting her hand on his arm, "No that's not it. I'm not over Caleb and how things ended. I don't want to hurt you and if we try for anything now I know I will." She told him.  
"We don't have to try for anything right now Hanna." Mike said quickly.  
"You're sweet Mike, but I know you want to be more than my confidant."  
"I just want to see you happy again."  
"Thanks. Mike I just think it would be better if we didn't see each other. I don't want hurt you or ruin my friendship with Aria."  
"Hanna please." Mike said desperately.  
"Mike listen to me. My heart is broken and I don't want to let someone else in and have them break it." Hanna said sternly.  
"I won't break your heart Hanna."  
"I didn't think Caleb would and look at how that turned out." She justified. "I'm sorry Mike. I just can't do this." She finished and walked away, doing her best to hold her tears back.

Mike watched Hanna walk away and couldn't believe she wouldn't even give him a chance. He knew he wasn't Caleb, but wouldn't that be a good thing right now? As she walked away from Mike felt like his heart was going with her. It was too hard to think about anything else so Mike just left school for the day. He knew that his Mom would want to ring his neck for it but he couldn't see Hanna again that day.

Aria had watched Hanna talk to Mike and wanted to kill her best friend, but at least now she knew the real reason for Hanna pulling away from Mike. A broken hearted girl was someone you didn't want to mess with. They never forget the guy before until someone comes along and changes how they see guys again. This was what was happening with Hanna. Caleb had ripped her heart out and trusting Mike was something she wasn't ready to do. Letting herself fall for someone again this soon after Caleb could break her heart all over again.

Hanna had heard the school doors slam shut and she knew Mike had left school. It broke her already fragile heart. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but letting him past her defenses so soon after Caleb she wasn't ready for. Mike had come out of nowhere and had somehow made himself at home in her heart. While she would never admit this to anyone her day dreams had gone from being memories of her and Caleb to what things would be like if she opened herself up to Mike. Walking towards Ms. Montgomery's room she calmed her nerves and thought about how she was going tell Aria.

Once Hanna entered the class, Aria pulled out her phone and texted her, _I'm sorry for lunch. I jumped to conclusions. _  
Hanna looked at the text and back at her friend who offered a sad smile, _ It's okay. I understand the jumping part. I never meant to hurt Mike. I just don't want another broken heart. This pain stuff is the pitts. _  
Aria almost laughed out loud at Hanna's response, _I know. It does get better. Just please when you are ready to move on you don't go running to Mike. If he still feels the way he does now he won't go away so easily. _  
Hanna smiled, _I promise. You mean like Jason pinned after you for years? Lol. I'll take my time and try to make it up to Mike if the time ever arises. _  
Aria got this glazed look in her eyes and Hanna knew their conversation was over. She was happy to see her friend so in love. She and Jason had had their ups and downs but were now on the best path for both of them.

Caleb sat in his apartment at his computer with an email addressed to Hanna:  
Hanna,

I know we haven't had any contact since I left and this is a one-time thing. I'm not writing for us to work things out because that will never happen. I'm just writing to tell you that I think you should move on and find someone who makes you happy. I hate the idea that you have let the way things ended between us keep you from letting someone into your life who will love you just as much as I did. Please move on and be happy. I know I have no right to ask this of you or tell you to do this but I have moved on and you should also.

Caleb.

After finishing the email he hit the send button before he could talk himself out of it. He hadn't moved on and the thought of Hanna in someone else's arms tore him apart inside, he needed her to believe that things were truly done between them. Caleb knew that Hanna was going to lose it when she read his email and that her heart would hit the floor again like it had months ago when he first left.


	6. Slowly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment. **

* * *

After school Hanna headed home and thought nothing was going to be different until she checked her email. Sitting in her inbox was an email from Caleb. Stopping herself from bouncing around her room she opened the email and immediately fell apart. Barely able to grab her phone she sent a text to the one person she needed but didn't think would come.

Mike was getting ready for lacrosse practice when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Hanna, not sure what was going on he opened it to one word, _Caleb_. Not sure what it meant he quickly texted Aria and had her go over and check on Hanna since he couldn't leave practice.

Aria got Mike's text and knew immediately what was wrong with Hanna. Caleb had done the one thing she couldn't ask him to do. He had told her to move on and be happy. Rushing across the street she barged into the Marin house and ran upstairs to Hanna. Ashley Marin had heard her front door swing open and someone rush upstairs. Following the steps she found Aria holding Hanna who was sobbing uncontrollably.

When Aria had rushed into her room Hanna just looked at her friend. Her heart was beyond broken now. Aria had come straight to her side and held her not saying anything. Holding her friends arms Hanna just cried. She didn't know what else to do. When she had seen the email she had thought that maybe Caleb was writing to say he was sorry but no he tore her heart out yet again.

Crying in her friend's arms didn't seem to be doing the trick so Hanna moved to her bed. Aria had sat down against the headboard and put a pillow on her lap. Laying her head down Hanna let her emotions out.

"I'm sorry." She kept mumbling.  
"It's okay Han." Aria would reply.  
"I never meant to hurt Mike. Never."  
"I know."  
"I just don't want to get hurt again."  
"I know."

Aria didn't know how else to reply to Hanna. She was hysterical and regretting pushing Mike away. Aria didn't know whether to be happy that she was regretting it or mad because it took Caleb telling her to move on for it to happen. Sitting there she just ran her hands through her friend's hair as she cried.

After a couple of hours the door opened and Mike stood in the doorway. Aria smiled at her little brother. It was still evident that he wasn't going to let Hanna telling him she didn't want to see him stop him from caring about her. Hanna had cried herself into exhaustion and was fitfully asleep with her head on Aria's lap.

Walking towards the bed Mike gently shifted Hanna into his arms and off Aria. Giving his sister a smile he snuggled into Hanna's bed and let her sleep against him. He knew when she woke up she would be confused and upset but he didn't care. Her text that afternoon had him scared that she would never move on and he hoped that by staying in her life she would eventually heal and want to move on.

Aria left Mike holding Hanna and headed home. When she got there she sent Caleb a quick text, _Thank you. I can't imagine how hard that email was to send. Please always carry some love for Hanna, please. _Putting her phone down on her desk, Aria started to work on homework.

Caleb received Aria's text and almost broke down. She had no idea how badly he wanted to drive the 45 minutes to Rosewood and hold Hanna. It was killing him that he couldn't. Honestly he knew it was the right thing to do, telling her to move on, but it was hard to imagine her with someone else. At least he knew that if she moved on with Mike Montgomery that she would be loved and cared for. Aria knew as well as he did that he would always love Hanna. She was his first love, the first person he let in. Not replying Caleb set down his phone and continued to look at the email account he had saved from Rosewood. Moving the mouse he clicked the delete button, the secondary message popped up asking him if he was sure and with some hesitation Caleb clicked yes and watched the account disappear with all the memories of him and Hanna.

A few hours after Mike arrived at Hanna's she woke up disoriented and confused as to why he was there. "What are you doing here?" she whispered looking up at him.  
"You texted me earlier." Mike answered moving her hair out of her eyes.  
"But Aria came."  
"I had lacrosse practice. I came after that."  
"Why?"  
"Because I care about you Hanna. I don't care how many times you tell me you don't want to date me."  
"I don't want to hurt you." Hanna cried, "I'm broken and I'll break you."  
"I'm not easily broken Hanna. I promise." Mike said rubbing her back as the tears started to fall again, "Plus I want you to trust me. So if being a friend is what you need then I'll be a friend."

Hearing Mike say he wasn't going anywhere broke Hanna's heart almost as much as Caleb's email had. She didn't want to hurt him and she knew it was killing him to not be more than a friend. Not knowing what else to say she just laid her head back down his chest. His heart was beating fast, it was a comforting sound because Hanna could feel hers doing the same thing. Even though she didn't want to admit it, it was nice to have Mike there.

After holding Hanna for another hour or so Mike shifted her off of him and started to gather his stuff. He needed to get home and work on his own homework. Turning to look at Hanna he saw that she was watching him. When he met her eyes she blushed.

"Thank you for staying." She whispered.  
"You're welcome." Mike told her.

He kissed her on the forehead and left to go home.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Hanna had gotten Caleb's email. While she was still hurting from him telling her to move on because he had she couldn't deny the butterflies she felt in her stomach every time she saw or was near Mike. For all the fighting she had done to keep herself from falling for him it hadn't worked. He had somehow gotten past all of her defenses and showed her that he wasn't going anywhere.

Aria walked across the street in a hurry and rang the Marin's doorbell. When Hanna's Mom let her in she sprinted up the stairs, "Get up. Come on. Put some cute clothes on." She demanded when she walked in.  
"Excuse me?" Hanna asked looking up from her magazine. She hadn't done much of anything the past two weeks besides wallow.  
"I'm tired of you wallowing. You're miserable, Mike's miserable. I'm in the middle of a miserable sandwich and it's ending tonight." Aria stated throwing clothes at her.  
"Aria. I'm not ready to move on just yet."  
"I get that, but you can make an effort to show Mike that he isn't just a rebound friend." Aria said sitting down finally.  
"Okay, but where are we going?"  
"To Mike's lacrosse game. So your outfit has to be super cute which won't be hard for you."  
"Will it just be the two of us or is Jason outside waiting?"  
"Jason went to New York to see his sponsor. Something about a three year check-up."  
"Wow it's already been three years? That's awesome."  
"Yes it is. And you know I love to talk about Jason and how well he is doing, but stop trying to change the subject." Aria said playfully pushing Hanna off the bed, "No come on or I will take you to the game in your pajamas." She threatened.  
"Alright, alright. I'll get dressed." Hanna said smiling genuinely for the first time in a while.

After Hanna got dressed the two girls made their way across town to Mike's lacrosse game. It was a cooler November day and Hanna and Aria both looked cute. Walking towards the field the girls noticed all of the cute guys they saw sitting around. During the game the two didn't really pay attention but caught up. Hanna explained how she had been getting butterflies and how she might be ready to move on but it had to be slow. Aria told Hanna something she hadn't told their other two friends, she was falling in love with Jason. Hanna wasn't surprised and asked her what took her so long. All of the girls had known from the time that Jason had returned home last year that Aria was crazy about him.

As the game drew to a close, Mike's team winning the two made their way down the bleachers towards the field. Mike hurried and changed in the locker room. He had seen Hanna come in with Aria. He was so happy to see her. Almost running out of the locker room he made his way across the field to his sister and Hanna.

Mike dropped his stuff on the ground and Hanna gave him a hug. She was proud of how well he played even though she hadn't really been pay attention. Aria was happy to take a back seat in the conversation so that the two could talk. As she watched Mike and Hanna interact she noticed movement in the corner of her eye, turning she saw someone that Hanna couldn't.

Leaving her brother to woo Hanna, Aria made her way to the back of the bleachers to deal with Caleb who had randomly shown up in Rosewood. "What are you doing here?" She almost yelled when she got to him.  
"I needed to see her. I needed to make sure she was okay." Caleb justified.  
"Caleb she can't see you. She finally admitted to me this afternoon that she may be ready to move on. If she sees you all of that will change."  
"She told you she's ready to move on."  
"Almost ready."  
"With Mike?"  
"Yes. Caleb I know you still love her and a part of Hanna will always love you. You were her first everything, but please don't hurt her anymore."  
"I'm not trying to. I just…"  
"I get it. I do. Believe me."  
"The whole Ezra thing."  
"Yeah."  
"Okay I'll go. Don't tell I came here."  
"I won't."  
"Good bye Aria. Thank you."  
"Good bye Caleb."

Watching Caleb walk away Aria felt her heart breaking for him and Hanna. She had been able to see the love in his eyes. She knew without a doubt that Caleb hadn't come back to Rosewood that day to hurt Hanna, but to honestly see her again. It must have killed him to see her with Mike and smiling like her old self. Looking back at her friend and little brother she knew it would be best to not tell either about Caleb. Eventually maybe but not that day.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Mike asked Hanna when Aria walked away.  
"Mike." Hanna started.  
"Just as friends. I promise I won't make a move."  
"I can't believe you just said you wouldn't make a move." Hanna giggled, "Like you have any moves." She added teasing him.  
Mike just pulled Hanna to him and twirled her around, "I have plenty of moves. You just haven't seen any of them." He told her, "yet." He whispered in her ear when he dipped her back.  
Hanna just stared at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Her heart was doing its job of almost pounding out of her chest.

Aria stopped when she saw Mike pull Hanna to him and twirl her around. It was something he had learned from Jason. Smiling she knew that her friend wouldn't be coming back with her that night.

Hanna agreed to go out to dinner with Mike. And he was a perfect gentleman and he didn't try to make a move on her. As they were walking back to his car, Hanna slowly put her hand in his. Mike looked at her but she just squeezed his hand. She wanted him to know that things were slowly going to be changing. The drive back to their houses was quiet but no tension filled the air. Mike walked her to her front door and placed a kiss on her forehead like he always did. It had become their thing. Hanna put her arms around his middle and held him close. Closing her eyes she let herself relax and prepared her heart to move on from Caleb.

Caleb had left the fields when Aria had seen him but he hadn't left Rosewood. He followed Mike and Hanna to the café. He was happy to see Hanna happy and that Mike was being totally respectful of her feelings. His heart shattered when he saw Hanna take Mike's hand but he also realized it was beyond time that she allowed herself to move on. Seeing Mike kiss Hanna on the head made Caleb realize that he was the right guy to take his place. Driving out of Rosewood for the last time Caleb knew that his heart would heal in time, but for right now he was okay with knowing that Hanna was finally allowing herself to be open with Mike.


	7. Admitting

**Same disclaimer as previous chapters. **

* * *

Two months had passed since Hanna went on her first outing with Mike after Caleb. Ever since then they had become almost inseparable. For the first time in 8 months Hanna felt whole again. Her life was back in her control. She was no longer letting the little things get her down. While now she had to deal with Emily and Spencer asking what was up with her and Mike she didn't mind answering. The answer never seemed to suffice for Aria.

Aria knew Hanna needed to be sure that her heart was completely healed, but she was getting very tired of the we're taking it slow line from her best friend. Watching her brother with Hanna had become a highlight for her these days. She and Jason had gone on a couple double dates with the two and they had ended with the four of them enjoying time together. Aria needed to make sure that Hanna wasn't going to hurt Mike.

The past two months had flown by for Mike. Hanna was finally allowing herself to be completely open with him. He had learned what would set her off and make her cry. As time went on he wanted nothing more than for Hanna to actually be his. Being patient was becoming harder and harder since Hanna's senior year was the next year. He wanted to be with her so badly that he could almost taste it.

Hanna was sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the back of the boutique waiting for Aria to come out of the dressing room. They were prom dress shopping and Hanna hadn't tried on anything she liked while Aria was trying on the same dress for the fourth time. Hanna kept telling her it looked amazing, Aria was the only one who could pull off royal purple and silver. The dress screamed her.

"Aria come on. I'm getting hungry." Hanna whined.  
"I'm almost done." Aria responded sounding slightly annoyed.  
"You know you're going to get that dress so why not just shell out the money now?" Hanna asked standing up.

Aria opened the dressing room door, "I don't know if Jason will like it." she admitted smoothing it down.  
"He's going to be speechless when he sees you in it." Hanna reassured her.  
"Okay. And I promise from here on out it's all about finding you a dress." Aria said turning around.  
"Maybe I'll just skip prom this year. I mean we are only juniors."  
"You skip a dance Hanna. Yeah right." Aria laughed.

As she sat back down Hanna knew Aria was right. She had been putting off finding a dress because that meant she would have to find a date and Mike was the logical choice but she wasn't sure she wanted to go there yet.

"What's really going on?" Aria asked as she came out of the dressing room.  
"Going to prom means I need a date." Hanna said looking at her hands.  
"And you're not sure you're ready to be that out with Mike."  
"I know you're frustrated with me because of this but please."  
"Hanna I just want you and Mike to be happy. If you would rather spend the night watching movies and eating ice cream and popcorn I can't stop you, but Mike will wonder why you didn't want to take him to prom. "  
"I do want to take him." Hanna admitted quietly. She hadn't told anyone that she was ready to move on, not even Mike.  
"What did you say?" Aria asked.  
"I want to date your little brother." Hanna almost screamed.

Aria tackled her off the chair and the two friends hugged, "it's about time." She told her friend.  
"I'm sorry it's taken me so long."  
"Don't be. I'm just glad you're finally here."

Grabbing her dress Aria headed towards the register. Now that she had finally told someone Hanna could begin her dress search. As she was following Aria towards the front she noticed a pale yellow gown that had what looked like salsa dress layers going on. It was the prettiest one she had seen. Stopping she walked towards it and saw that it was her size. Grabbing it from the rack she walked back to the dressing room to try it on, passing a smiling Aria in the process.

Smiling Hanna stepped out of the dressing room and saw Aria's jaw hit the floor. Stepping up in front of the 3-way mirror she noticed how the dress made her bust look amazing, slimmed down her hips, and even gave her a little booty. Turning to look at her friend she just smiled and knew this dress was the one. After paying for her dress she went home and tried to think of a way to ask Mike to prom.

As Hanna sat in her room and tried to come up with something cute she realized it didn't need to be cute, but honest. Tomorrow morning she was going to ask Mike at school in front of her friends and his. She was going to make this public. Show not only herself that she could do this, but also Mike, to let him know exactly how much he meant to her.

Mike woke up the next morning with a text from Hanna asking him to wait for her in the courtyard before school. He had no idea what was going on but he was nervous. Usually Hanna didn't say much to him at school especially in crowded areas. He had gotten used to it, but still did sting. Walking into school he went to his locker and then made his way to the courtyard. Sitting at table were his friends and at another were Hanna, Aria and their friends.

Setting his stuff down he felt a hand on his back, turning around he realized it was Hanna, "I have something to ask you." She told him. His friends all straightened up to hear and her friends all shifted to see.  
"Okay." Mike responded.  
"Will you go to prom with me?" Hanna asked him. There was no hesitation in her voice and she hadn't whispered.  
Mike just stared at her. He couldn't believe she had just asked him to prom.  
"Mike?"  
"Oh sorry." He said embarrassed, "I'd love to go to prom with you." He answered.

Hanna then did something that shocked everyone in the courtyard except Aria. She cupped Mike's face and kissed him. Mike grabbed Hanna's waist and pulled her closer to him. It was their first kiss. Tracing her bottom lip Mike hoped she would let him in. Hanna granted Mike access to her mouth and pushed her hands into his hair.

Just as things were about to get more heated between the two the school bell rang and they pulled apart. Mike stared at Hanna. He couldn't believe she had just kissed him in public and at school no less, let alone him taking her to prom. Hanna walked away from stunned Mike with a smile on her lips. She was happy. Aria linked her arm with her friends while Spencer and Emily tried to figure out what had just happened.


	8. Finally

**Same disclaimer as previous chapters. **

Sorry this is late. School has been kicking my butt this past week.

* * *

Prom had arrived. Hanna was ready to show off her feelings for Mike. She was ready to move on and be happy. Every day since she had asked him to prom she had been excited. Aria had taken a picture of her dress so she could help Mike pick out what to wear with it, but that was as far as it went.

Standing in her room looking at her dress, Hanna felt her first genuine smile come onto her face and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was going to prom with Mike. It had everything to do with the fact that her heart was ready to move on. She was able to admit that she was happy with Mike and that she had no regrets about the time they had spent together.

Mike was standing in his room trying to figure out which color tie to wear when Jason came in. He just look at the guy who had become like a big brother to him. "What color?" he asked holding up the two ties.  
"Oh I'm not qualified for that question." Jason said with a smirk  
"Aria." Mike called  
"What?" Aria asked walking into her brother's room.  
"Which color?" Mike asked holding out the emerald green tie and the ruby red one.  
"The red one." Aria told him smiling.  
"Are you sure? Hanna's dress is yellow."  
"Positive. Hanna loves complementing colors." Aria said turning and walking away.  
"She said that like it makes sense." Mike said sounding confused as he looked at Jason.  
"I've learned to just smile and nod when the girls start to discuss clothes or anything with fashion." Jason mused.

With the help of Jason, Mike was ready to go pick up Hanna. Walking across the street he was nervous. It wasn't their first date, but it was the first time they would be seen together in public. Knocking on the door he tried to calm his nervous and almost dropped the corsage he had gotten Hanna. It was a single red rose and matched his tie and vest.

Hanna had heard the knock on the door and felt her breath catch. Now it was real. She was about to step out with Mike Montgomery. She kept waiting for the fear to come in, but it never did. All she felt was calm. Watching her Mom answer the door she knew her heart was going to beat out of her chest in anticipation. When the door was finally open and she saw Mike in his black tux with ruby red tie and vest she felt her jaw hit the floor. He looked amazing. Stepping into the foyer she let Mike get a full view of her.

Mike couldn't speak for several moments when he first saw Hanna in her pale yellow salsa inspired prom dress. She was a knock out. He was happy that he was her date for the night.

"You look amazing Hanna." Was all Mike could muster.  
"Thank you. You looking quite dashing yourself." Hanna smiled.  
"You two have fun tonight." Ms. Marin told them as she ushered them outside for pictures.

After pictures and dinner were done the group headed to prom. Aria with Jason, Hanna with Mike, Spencer with Toby and Emily with Paige. Walking in they soon separated so each of them could have alone time with their partner. Hanna grabbed Mike's hand and led him to the dance floor. She wanted to show him off.

Mike followed Hanna to the dance floor with no choice. He didn't mind that night because he was happy and so was she. Taking her in his arms he pulled her close and they started to sway. The song was quick but he didn't care he wanted to hold her close.

Hanna put her arms up and around Mikes neck and rested her head above his heart, "Thank you." She whispered.  
"For what?" Mike asked circling her waist.  
"For being patient and not leaving me." Hanna said lifting her head.  
"Hanna I've always cared about you. I didn't like seeing you hurting."  
"I get that now. I also know I was a bitch to you when whatever this is first started."  
"I won't deny that." Mike joked.  
Hanna just stamped her heel on his foot in response. Mike smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

Aria was standing in Jason's arms looking at her little brother and one of her best friends. It was a sweet sight to see them being so open with each other and in public. She knew it was going to end well for them or at least she hoped it was going to. It had been a while since she had heard from Caleb and she assumed that he had moved on and was letting Hanna be her own person. Knowing what heart break felt like she felt for him, it was never easy to move on. But then again she wasn't the best example of it because she had moved immediately from Ezra to Jason.

The prom was a night that Hanna wasn't going to forget any time soon. It had been a great night. She had been crowned Prom Queen with Noel Kahn as her King. Riding back home in the limo she snuggled into Mike. She didn't want the night to be over.

"Stay with me tonight." She whispered in his ear.  
"What?" Mike asked wanting to make sure he had heard Hanna correct.  
"Stay with me." She said again.  
"Hanna."  
"I want you to." Hanna said squeezing his hand, "Please."  
"Okay. I'll ask Aria to cover for me."

Mike pulled out his phone and texted his sister, _Hey I'm going to stay with Hanna tonight. Will you cover me with Mom and Dad?_.  
_Of course, but I'm not staying at home tonight either ;)  
So not the images I needed in my head. Thanks.  
Sorry J  
No you're not.  
Not an ounce. _

"She's going to cover for me." Mike told Hanna.  
"Good." Hanna said in a low voice.  
Mike had no idea what Hanna had in mind but he was excited.

Hanna led Mike into her house and up to her room. She knew her Mom was going to be out for the night. Once in her room she let go of Mike's hand and turned around to face him. She wanted him to show her how much he wanted her without them going all the way.

Putting her hands on her hips, "Show me how much you want me." She told him.  
"What?" Mike asked.  
"Show me how…" was all Hanna got out because Mike pressed his lips against hers.

Mike had heard Hanna perfectly but he wanted to surprise her so he asked her again. When she started to answer him he cupped her face and kissed her deeply. He felt her grab at his tux jacket and begin to take it off. Lowering one hand he pulled her closer to him by her waist and put his other hand on the back of her neck.

Hanna moaned slightly when Mike pulled her closer. It had been too long since someone had showed her how much they wanted her. Grasping for him she wanted to be closer. She got his jacket off and then started to work on the vest and tie.

Soon Mike felt hands on his bare chest and he was dying to get her dress off her, but one thing kept stopping him. This wasn't them. They weren't the type to do the clique hook up on prom night.

"Hanna wait stop." He said pulling away breathless.  
"Why?" Hanna asked somewhat angry.  
"Because this isn't us."  
"Yes it is." She argued.  
"No it's not. Do you really want to do the whole clique hook up on prom night?"  
"No."  
"Okay then come here." Mike said opening his arms.

Hanna walked to Mike slowly not sure what he had in mind. He turned her around and slowly undid the zipper in the back of her dress and let it fall. He gently kissed her collarbone and helped her step out of the dress. Hanna grabbed some comfy clothes and followed Mike down stairs. Soon the two of them were snuggled together on the couch. Mike was still in his tux and uncomfortable.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to go home and change."  
"Okay. Don't be gone too long." Hanna said kissing him before letting him off the couch.


	9. Letting Go

**Same disclaimer as previous chapters. **

So this is the final chapter. It is not going to end the way most people will want it to and I'm sorry but I think this ending fits them. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this up but school as usual has taken precedent in my life.

* * *

Prom was over and graduation was just around the corner. Hanna still smiled when she thought about prom night. While yes she had wanted something to happen between her and Mike she was glad he had stopped them. Looking back she knew it was the right thing to do that night. As she looked forward to graduation and moving to Chicago to go to school she thought back on how Mike had helped her so much.

Mike couldn't believe that in just a few short weeks he was going to be saying goodbye to Hanna. They hadn't been official for very long and he felt jipted. Caleb had gotten years with her while he was only getting a few weeks. Something about their time together had him happier than he had been in a long time though.

It was a week until graduation and Hanna was home alone again. Her Mom had been spending quite a bit of time out lately. Hanna knew it was so that she and Mike could have some alone time before she left Rosewood. Leaving was going to kill her she knew but Hanna was such a fashionista that she couldn't imagine going to college for anything else.

Mike was having a hard time letting Hanna go. He knew it was her dream to study fashion and he could never ask her to give that up. He just wanted more time with her. More time to call her, his. As soon as she leaves Mike knew nothing was going to be the same.

Mike rang the doorbell and adjusted his shoulders. He was tense, this was one of the last nights he would get to be alone with Hanna.  
Hanna opened the door, "Hi." She said nervously.  
"Hey." Mike said taking in her casual look.

Not being able to hold out any longer Mike pulled Hanna to him and pressed his lips against hers. Moving his hands into her hair he pressed her against the door frame not caring that anyone going down the street could see them.

Hanna let out a slight moan when Mike pushed against the doorframe. She wasn't used to him being so forceful but when he was she was glad. He made her feel wanted. Grabbing his waist she pulled him closer and traced his bottom lip with her tongue.

"Get a room." Mike and Hanna heard someone yell. Pulling apart they looked and saw Aria standing on the sidewalk with a smirk on her face. "I don't mind you two being a couple but I don't want to see you sticking each other tongues down the others throat."

Hanna giggled and pressed her head against Mike's chest. Mike just stuck his tongue out at his big sister. He knew she was kidding and he was glad she was okay with this.

Taking his hand Hanna led Mike into the house and shut the door. As soon as the door was shut Mike had Hanna off the ground. Her legs were wrapped around his waist arms around his neck. As they fumbled up the stairs to her room Hanna peppered Mike's neck with kisses and nips. He kept stopping to kiss her because he wanted to feel her against him.

Once in her room Mike had Hanna flat on her back as kissed her neck and let his hands wander about her body. Hanna had her hands under his shirt and soon it was off. After that article of clothing came off it was like they couldn't get each other undressed fast enough.

With clothes coming off, Hanna nor Mike could stop what was about to happen. It had been months in the making and it finally felt like the right time for them show how much they truly meant to one another.

* * *

It was graduation day and Mike was happy and sad. He was so happy that Hanna was going to be able to go out on her own and start her life, but he was sad to let her go. The two of them had decided that they weren't going to try the long distance thing. While it broke Mike's heart since he had finally gotten the girl of his dreams he knew it was for the best.

Hanna was standing beside Mike for pictures and couldn't take her eyes off him. He had become so much more than Aria's little brother in the past few months. He had become her confidant, her lover, friend but most of all the guy who showed her that it was okay for her to move on and leave the past in the past. While she watched him she felt her heart breaking again but this time because she was leaving. The decision they had made had been hard for them but they had officially "broken up" the morning after they had finally showed each other how much they cared. It had been one of the hardest mornings for Hanna since Mike had come into her life.

Aria watched her best friend and little brother hold onto each other like life lines for as long as they could the day of graduation. She remembered Mike coming home with tears streaming down his face. Jason had been over and left as soon as Mike had gone upstairs. When she found out about the decision they had made together her heart had broken for both of them. It was hard enough to say good bye when someone moves away, but when you love that someone it makes it so much harder.

* * *

Hanna had her car all packed up and ready to go. Looking around she said goodbye to her best friends. Held on tight to Aria as if to stop the tears she knew were coming. Mike was the last person she gave a hug to before she hit the road.

"I love you Hanna Marin." Mike whispered to her when they hugged. "Don't forget that. Ever."  
"I love you too, Mike Montgomery." Hanna barely got out amongst her tears, "I won't . I promise."

Driving away Hanna tried her best not to look in her review mirror. She didn't want to look at the sad faces of her friends. But the one time she allowed herself to look back she saw Mike sitting on the ground shoulders heaving with Aria's arms wrapped around him. Seeing him in such pain almost made her turn the car around until she got a text from Jason, _don't turn around. _ While the words hurt she knew what Jason was saying. Both she and Mike had decided to move on and let go.


End file.
